NEO the Perfect Saga
by NEO the Perfect Being
Summary: There was a ancient legend, about a person not man, nor animal, not even machine, that came to earth as it's savior, and it's slayer. The perfect being. His Legend unfolds in this story. AU.
1. Chapter 1: NEO the impossible being

Chapter 1:  
NEO the impossible being

Space, is usually a cast of darkness, a void of nothingness, until this one day...  
There was a burning mass coming out of the void of space going faster than as bullet It rocketed toward earth. No one know this rock's origin, it just suddenly appeared out of what seemed like a green shaded cloud of zeros and ones.

The object plummeted down toward the planet, heat rising from it in the form of searing flames, clinging to it like a blanket. As it entered the atmosphere,

*?'s point of view*

I emerged from the wreckage, life forms all around me, gazing at my figure as I stood upright in front of them.

•Life form dialect assimilation: Japanese•

"Hello" I said to them simply.

At that remark, they scattered quickly, some yelling, others hiding.

*Why are they running? I'm not scary am I? Maybe this is a coward race.* I thought to myself *regardless, I am curious about this civilization…*

•locating nearest civilization...•

*What? What's this? My mind...it's missing things...what's that voice in my head? All these questions...so little answers..*

then I jumped from the crater and clung to the side of a large grey object with see through squares in it. What are these things anyways? I see them everywhere. Maybe they are different creatures...I wonder if they can understand me? They aren't running, so maybe I can talk to them.

"Hey!" I announced to the grey creature. "My names NEO what's yours? Maybe you can tell me where I am?"

There was no reply from the massive beast, not even a breath.

"Wait a minute." I thought, inspecting the 'creature.' "Are those the things that ran from me, in that creature? And the creature is see-through?! What kind of creature is this?!"

Then I hurriedly jumped off the monster onto the concrete, creating many cracks on it. Humans ran from me, terrified for who knows what reason. Maybe I can try arranging a exchange of information…that always starts good when taken on a personal and emotional level. I got it!

"hey wait! I need to know where you live!" I yelled at them.

They seen to be even more afraid at this and ran into different monster's mouths, there logic is all sorts of Mitch match. Some ran into small shacks that the called 'houses.' probably to hide from me and the monsters.

"Now if I were a human, where would I create shelter? Oh, wait, I know! Just follow there example!"

Then i dived into the ground, and in a flash, there wasn't a single trace of where i went.

*matt's point of view*

"darn it!" Tai yelled furiously as he slammed the controller on the ground, crossing his arms.

"I told you I would win." I said with a competitive smirk.

I'm Matt, everyone calls me that anyways. I'm 14 years old going on 15 this year. My best friend, Tai, is the same age but is extremely energetic. Well can't really blame him, he IS the captain of the school soccer team. Me? I'm actually a singer…or….trying to be anyway. A guy can dream, can't he?

"I can win! Let's play again!" Tai said grinning up at me with a new found stubborn determination flaming in his eyes.

Then tai's phone buzzed in his pocket, tai brought it out and his eyes widened. Tai quickly shoved it into his pocket as he put the controller down.

"darn! I'm late for practice! I have to go. Bye Matt!"

"Bye tai." I said as he closed the door. Bah, back to the same old thing I suppose. I huffed as I sprawled out on the chair arm I was on, sighing loudly. Now I had nothing to do, like most of the time. Sing? Nah, my voice is sore from yelling at Tai. Eat? No...I'm not hungry. TV? Ah, might as well…

I fumbled around for the remote to it before switching it on.

"Football season is right around the corner as-"

Nope, that's more of Tai's thing.

"Wheel of Fortune!"

Meh, it's the same thing every time. Is there anything worth watching on?

"at 3:00 this evening, there was a large spherical object that plummeted into a parking lot in front of the city cinema. We confirmed that no one has been injured by this phenomenon. Investigations are currently in progress."

"oh, I was just about to wonder about that." a voice said.

I turned around quickly to see no one there. I looked from side to side, still no one. thats odd…

"hello?" I yelled. "tai? Is that you?"

Still no reply, I didn't hear the door open since Tai left. Is a burglar in the house? No…it can't possibly be that, I would have heard something. I guess it me hallucinating.

"Hmm, that's odd." I thought aloud. "I wonder what that was… Bah I guess I'll never know."

"Yeah, I guess you will never know."

I spun around quickly, still nothing. Okay, something is DEFINANTLY up. I ran over to a old stack of baseball equipment and pulled out a baseball bat. I began to walk slowly and stealthily toward the voice.

"Hello?" I announced. "Dad?"

"Human? Is there a reason you think I seek harm? Well that primitive weapon won't help you out from any means if I were to. But that's beside the point..."

"Who are you?" i called out.

"My origin is mystery to even myself." I heard from behind me.

i spun around to see a humanoid like person, a mechanical arm, a dragon arm, a lizard-like tail, demon-like legs, a black silky body, his head had a big blue orb in it with fire behind it. He had a red mask around his head, angel wings coming from his back, and his face was rather human like. His head was cocked to the side, observing my movements.

Oh. My. God.

"Where did you come from?!" I demanded. "Better yet, what are you?!"

"Did I not just say my origins are a mystery?" the bizarre creature explained. "And what I am? I am NEO, 'the...something...being'...I forgot..."

"Get out of my house! Now! Or I will call the cops!"

"But I just got here...literally; I just arrived on this planet. Plus your 'cops' whoever those are, won't do much against me."

"I Mean it, Leave now, or you will be arrested!'

NEO seemed mildly annoyed. "Why do all humans assume the worst? It makes no sense..actually it does now. Your brain pathways must be-"

"Sure...sure...now get out." I said slowly going toward the phone.

"if I can convince you that I am not from earth, can I stay here? And if I'm not, I will turn myself in."

"Yeah, yeah..." I said crossing his arms. "Convince me."

"Alright but you asked for it." he said.

His Bright blue gem on his head began to glow, and green numbers i could not make out floated around the room. The numbers formed a wave of water that instantly began to cover the room in water. Then he sucked it all up with one quick wave of his hand. Instantly, everything was silent.

This is impossible! How could someone like this exist?! There needs to be a explanation!

"...So...is that proof enough for you?"

"...yeah..." I replied. Still shocked by what happened. ...why did I take this deal?! This is insanity… I can't have this…thing in, my house!

"But if you're going to stay here. There is some things you should know." I said, trying to take control of this situation.

"Like what?"

"Like ground rules." I stated. "Rule 1: don't let anyone see you, or I will call the cops. Rule 2: If someone comes over, hide in your room. Rule 3...don't do that wave thing again."

"I understand your rules of conduct human." NEO nodded, going to his room.

"My name is not 'Human'." I said to him.

He turned around. "Oh? I did not know your species has evolved to the point of names. What is yours?"

"Matt, Matt ishidna."

"Nice to meet you, Matt ishidna."

He walked into his new room, saying something about not nearly as evolved as something else.

This can't be happening! I just gave a room in my house to a alien that can make waves out of numbers! And why did he have to pick me of all houses!?


	2. Chapter 2: the Mystery of NEOand neo?

Chapter 2 the mystery of NEO

*matt's point of view*

I was slowly waking up in my bed. What a strange thing that happened yesterday… It all happened so fast. Not only is NEO alive and possible, but now he's staying at my house! This is insanity, how will this even work out? Hm…might as well try to explain this to him. Before I can realize, NEO was right in my face.

"good morning." NEO said.

I nearly fell out of my bed as he just appeared in my room.

"Woah!...you have to stop doing that." I replied.

"I was only studying human sleeping habits."

I gave NEO a scowl before looking at my watch. "It's 9:00! Oh, no. I have to get ready!" I jumped out of his bed, packed his books, got dressed and was headed for the door.

"Ready for what, may I ask?" the mysterious being questioned.

I shrugged him off "school, you wouldn't understand."

As I got ready, NEO studied the kitchen and everything in it. I even saw him messing with some eating utensils. I tried to ignore his peculiar antics as I rushed to but on a clean shirt. He glided toward the calendar.

NEO spoke. "It's a Sun-day. What does that suppose to mean? That it's sunnier today than usual? You humans are so primitive."

"A Sunday?" I sighed."If I knew that sooner I would still be in bed."

Sighing, I plopped down on the couch. Well, I guess I'm stuck here with NEO. I guess this is my opportunity to get some information about my 'guest' "you know, you haven't told me about you."

"Oh." NEO turned his head. "Would you like to hear?"

I nodded My head. Hopefully he will clear thing up for me...hopefully.

"Okay, I don't know much, but here I go. You see, I am the only one of my species ever born and ever will be born."

I winced "ouch, bad beginning huh?"

NEO nodded. "yes, and you see I found out that I can do large all sorts of things: fly, melt, transform, float, and basically everything! Manipulate time and space. Even data. There's a alternate dimension that is made of data, so I can take from it, and make in this one. That's what you experienced in that wave I sent on you. I made data come together and make water. Data acts like a material substance matt, I can mend or make anything with it. I am also practically invincible. I used this power in some mean in my past, but a lot of memories are missing. Next thing I know, I regained consciousness when i landed here. My memory is still vivid. But it comes back over time..."

I blinked a few times. "I'm sorry."

NEO turned his head to Matt. "Don't be, It happened to me not you, its meaningless to feel sorry."

"That was a interesting story." I said looking at a calendar "oh, I'm supposed to meet with Tai at the beach today."

NEO gave me a weird look "what's a tai? Is it a...piece of cloth you wear on your-"

I rolled my eyes. "He is my best friend."

He put a finger to his head and shook his head unsatisfied.

"Well according to my human dictionary, it is a cloth that humans wear around there necks..."

"It doesn't have names in it NEO..."

NEO turned his head. "oh, then can I come with you to meet this 'Tai'?"

"No! Do you realize what you are?!"

Not seeming hurt by my statement he spoke. "I Promise not to be seen unless you're in danger, though I barely see the point in it.."

I thought about it a moment, and decided to accept.

"Sure..."

I went to the car while NEO teleported in it. And we backed out of the lot. And NEO suddenly grasped onto my shoulder.

"This is a strange contraption; a 'car' isn't it?"

I turned by head toward him. "I thought you know nothing about us, how did you know this was a car?"

"I uploaded all of earth's dictionaries to my core, explaining how I can speak your foreign language. Now, what is this thing you call a...wait...I know ...a particle of dust...now this is a..."

As he trailed on, I sighed. This is going to be a long drive.

After a few hours. We were at the beach where we got out of the car. I told NEO to avoid being seen by teleporting in secluded areas. He reluctantly agreed.

"It's so warm!" NEO stated, stretching  
His arms and legs...if you call them that...

"Yeah, tai isn't here so let's go drop by that store real quick. You might want to stay in the car, you know, being...you."

NEO hesitantly did as i said with a small pout and went to the car. As i approached the building, NEO's eyes widened, he burst out of the car immediately yelling. "Watch out!"

The startled picked me up and ran away from the building. In a panic, he jumped into a alleyway, and put me down covering me..

"what's wrong?!" I asked terrified.

"those things, they eat people."

"What things?"

"Those." NEO pointed toward a building.

I face palmed. "those 'things' are buildings!"

NEO answered, narrowing his eyes. "So that's what there species is called..."

"No! Buildings are manmade structures!"

"I doubt it, now let me look that up in my human dictionary..."

After looking straight ahead for a few moments, NEO's eyes fell. "...I made a fool of myself didn't I?"

I chuckled "yeah, you did."

"What...the...heck is going on?!"

We turned around to see Tai staring at us In utter and complete shock.

"Uh oh." we both said in unison

*matt's point of view*

Tai stood there staring at the two of us for a second before he took off running.

"Wait!" NEO yelled chasing after him. "Human! Where are you going anyways?"

I followed NEO closely. "Tai! Come back!"

"So that's tai." NEO figured, eyes slightly narrowing.

NEO jumped on the ally walls and landed in front of Tai and picked him up. NEO jumped into the sky again, spreading his wings wide as he glided back toward me. It was a miracle no one saw them! Who knows how that would of turned out...

"We can just talk this out young Human..." NEO stated. "Just...calm...down."

Tai looked at him for a while, blinked and few times. He looked at me in astoundment then looked back at NEO and nodded. NEO placed him gently on the ground.

We explained where NEO's origins are from, (or what I know of it) how I knew him, and what they were doing. Hopefully he will take it well.

"Wow. "said tai shocked. "So that's what the fuss was about in town."

"Oh?" NEO questioned. "What were you told?"

"I heard that there was something in that crater, and it started to damage some buildings."

Matt scowled at NEO while NEO but his arm behind his head sheepishly.  
"W-Well I thought they were monsters okay!"

"if you want to stay a secret NEO, you have to stop doing stunts like that." I stated.

"I don't want to stay a secret." NEO huffed. "If I'm ever found out, what are they going to do? I'm invincible! Hey...that just gave me a idea! You can continue your beach trip, while I go do something."

"What are you going to-" I started. But NEO already teleport-dived away.

Tai smirked at me. "Don't worry Matt, he will come back. C'mon, let's go.

"Well I guess if he's invincible...okay."

"Hey, can I ask a question, matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does he have fire for hair?"

"I…Don't know."

Later...

*NEO's point of view*

Matt was leaving a book store, it was 8:52 at night, and Tai decided to retire and go home. Matt being the night owl I know him to be, stayed.

"where could he be?" the annoyed Matt spoke.

"Right here!" I exclaimed.

Matt fell over in surprise as I leaned over him on the ground.

"What the heck are you doing NEO?! Your not suppose to be in public like this!"

"I Was thinking about not doing it…got bored so I thought 'Screw it'."

Matt was furious about my choice for some reason

"Judging by you attitude, I suppose this was a wrong choice in your opinion?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, I suppose I'll just go….up there!"

"Up where-"

Before he could finish, I flew to the top of a random building of my choice. But as I neared the top of it, until I was interrupted by a Grey blur. We spiraled into a nearby building, landing with a thud. So much for invincible… I got up on my feet to find the grey blur was actually a grey wolf that seemed to Stand on two legs and had some kind of tiny blue gem on his head..

"Who are you?" i asked.

"neo!" the wolf said.

"...but my name is NEO, not yours." NEO said.

"I'm Neo! The one and only wolf!" neo stated. "Why did you intercept me anyways?"

"You intercepted me!" I growled. This wolf imposter is starting to get on my nerves.

I looked behind neo, and pointed to a large, steel sign.

"Wolf, try to destroy that sign."

The wolf looked behind me, and saw the sign I was pointing at, and laughed at me.

"Destroy that? Ha, I'm not Hercules you know."

"Then thishis will be a demonstration then, wolf."

I jumped out of the rubble and simply poked the large sign, crushing it entirely. Everyone looked at me starstruck. I gave a sly look to Neo, much to his anger.

Neo jumped out of the rubble growling at me. "Hey! I could've taken care of it!"

I turned to look at him. "oh yeah? How come I destroyed him faster than you?

Before Neo could reply, a spotlight shown in there faces, a helicopter flew over them. "halt! Stay right where you are!"

"I thought we were the good guys." I smirked. "oh, well. I'm not going at all officers. NEO signing off, goodbye!"

I leaped, picked up Matt and jumped out of there, while Neo ran out of sight. In my jump, I flew right near the helicopter and gave it a cheeky grin as I flew off.

I jumped and jumped on the tops of buildings until I matt's house came into view. I jumped one final time, and floated slowly down. Once I reached the front door, I put Matt on the ground.

"Why'd you run out of there?" Matt questioned. "You said you weren't afraid of them."

I looked at him. "They would of harmed you for being 'partner in crime'"

"if I'm holding you down, you can go if you like." Matt said looking at the ground, obviously not wanting a...something friend to go. What is that something I keep wondering about?

I put a hand on matt's shoulder. "I will be with you till the end….of your life.

I won't let some wannabe force say no."

"So the world is basically a ant hill to you?"

"Kind of, you can't make peace with ants though. And I can kill them easier than ant hills."

"Hmm..."Matt thought."Do you know what intercepted you was?"

"yes, it was a wolf named Neo,confusing I know. He said I intercepted him, but I just took care of the problem why he was talking. And he still thought he could do better!"

"what a jerk!" Matt said, clenching his fists. "well, at least you won't run into him again."

"yeah..." I said. "Still wondering how he came to exist, it makes no ideal sense, different dimension perhaps? Likely, the sort of life would be nearly impossible now."

"Wait, what about my car?" matt asked.

I simply gestured behind me, and suddenly, it was there.

"….Okay…cool"

Matt walked back inside while I stared at the moon from the outside porch.

*I wonder how long I can keep this secret up.* thought I *I have to tell him sometime.*


End file.
